The invention relates to a winding drive for a material in tape form. The invention proceeds from the winding device of a recorder for recording and/or reproducing signals by means of a recording medium in tape form and separate winding motors for driving the winding plates.
Such a winding drive is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,299. For the purpose of braking the winding plates, particularly when switching over from winding mode into the stop mode, it is provided there during a rewinding operation to switch off the respectively pulling winding motor, also termed the motor on the winding-up side, and in this case to supply the respective other motor, also termed the motor on the unwinding side, with field current in such a way that the transport of the recording medium is braked and finally comes to a standstill, an evaluation circuit ensuring that the field current is switched off in good time so that no reverse movement can occur. The EMF generated in the respectively idling motor on the winding-up side serves as criterion in this case.
During a braking operation, such braking devices exert a uniform pulling action on the recording medium. Because of different mass distribution in the recording medium on the winding plates, however, it is possible for an indeterminate braking characteristic and thus for different braking distances and braking times to occur.